The Love in a Dove
by omaomae
Summary: Mahiru develops a crush on someone special and decides to confess on Valentine's. A month later, Maya decides it is time to give her own answer to Mahiru. A special MayaxMahiru rarepair for Valentine's and White Day this year because why not.
1. Valentine's Day

**Summary:**

Taking advantage of the spirit of this special day, Mahiru plans to give a special gift to a special person. Except she has all the reason not to and easily lets that overwhelm her. Thankfully, she has an amazing voice of reason. Just not from herself but the form of our favorite Banana.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this on the plane after my grad interviews so excuse me if this is wordy and makes absolutely no sense. Because I am both tired and braindead after talking with strangers for 2.25 days straight.

* * *

**The Love in a Dove: Valentine's Day**

Mahiru presses her trembling hands against her chest. The small purple bag between her hands and her chest crumbles against her anxiety, reminding Mahiru of the reason _why _she's hiding behind the corner and shaking like a leaf.

(Ahh, but if I don't do anything I'll just ending up wasting this chocolate! I need to give this to her!)

Mahiru closes her eyes and takes a deep breathing. She does her best to calm her erratic heartbeat. Her back rests against the wall behind her.

(I can do this. This is okay.)

A door clicks shut. A second later it's followed by rhythmic footsteps. Although the movements are barely audible - both due to the carpet of the dormitory and the person's control - Mahiru easily makes out the confidence from the strides of the girl closing in.

Mahiru sucks in one last breath. It's now or never.

(Now! I'll-!)

Mahiru spins around and makes herself known from the turn in the hallway.

"Um, Tendou-sa-!"

The words die on Mahiru's lips. The confidence Mahiru detected from just the footsteps before washes over her, completely wiping Mahiru's mind blank. Her mouth dries as she becomes tongue-tied.

Tendou Maya, the one who holds the top seat in the 99th class at Seisho Music Academy, flashes Mahiru a kind smile that nearly sends her running for the hills. "Is there something you need, Tsuyuzaki-san?"

_Crunch_.

Mahiru initially concludes that her mind has officially imploded. But she soon realizes that the sound actually originates from the item inside the bag she is still crushing against her chest. And _officially _crushed.

Mahiru's face flares red. She shakes her head fervently side to side. "N-Nothing! I'm- I have to be somewhere else! Have a nice day, Tendou-san!"

Mahiru whirls around and runs away from Maya before she falls apart with her present.

* * *

Nana would find Maya's confused expression adorable if she isn't preoccupied with _Mahiru's _current distress. As much as Nana wants to chase after Mahiru, that girl runs surprisingly fast.

"Ahh, I guess that was a failure," Nana says as she comes out of her own hiding place.

Maya blinks as Nana emerges from the corner, the only sign of her surprise. "What failure, Daiba-san?"

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about, Maya-chan. Though if this does happen again I'll consider telling you~"

"I see." Maya regards Nana for a moment. After some deliberation, her expression loosens as she switches the topic. "Will you be departing for classes soon?"

"In a bit. There's something I want to grab from the kitchen first."

A spark lights in Maya's eyes. "Is there something you're preparing?"

Nana winks. "It's a surprise. Though today is a day for giving presents to the person you love, that doesn't mean that's restricted to romantic feelings only! So I have something special for everyone!"

Maya frowns. "A special day? In what way?"

Ah. Nana had a feeling this was the case. She's certain Maya _knows _about the tradition. But as Maya never truly celebrated the holiday, she must not associate today's date with her past experiences on this one day every year.

All Nana offers is a mischievous smile. "I'm sure you'll know what it is once you're at school. You've received gifts on this day last year. I expect the same to happen today too."

"Last year of this day?" Realization dawns on Maya. "Ah, today is the fourteenth of February. If I recall, that is Valentine's Day."

"You remember!"

"How can I not? I vividly recall parsing through numerous letters and boxes of confectionaries with Claudine in the practice room." Maya's expression turns wistful. "There were so many that we ended up not practicing that day at all."

"Oh, that's right. Kuro-chan received many confessions that day as well."

"Did you not receive a few of your own that day?"

"Not as many as you two. You're both the most popular in our year, after all!"

Nana remembers she had found two letters in her own shoe locker a flower on her desk that day, something that never happened on previous Valentine's Days. But Maya and Claudine both received so many that their lockers had practically exploded and their desks buried in gifts. It was so many that Sakuragi-sensei had walked in during homeroom and ordered them both to store everything in the back of the classroom and retrieve them after classes so as to not disrupt the other students.

One or two letters is not problem to slip through the slits on the doors, but Nana had always wondered how their fans managed to place entire boxes of chocolates inside.

"And because it is once more the fourteenth of February, the same will happen again." Maya squares her shoulders. "Thank you for warning me beforehand, Daiba-san."

Nana giggles. "You love sweets, but maybe not so many bursting out of your locker so early in the morning."

"On the contrary, I enjoyed every one of the presents I received. I had received confessions before, but not so many at once. Last year was a pleasant surprise."

"Well, I'll be sure to add one in to your collection. As an obligatory gift, of course."

Maya smiles. "I will look forward to your sweets as always, Daiba-san. I shouldn't hinder you any longer."

Nana waves Maya goodbye. "Enjoy your morning practice!"

As Maya heads out of the dorms, Nana heads to the kitchen to check and pack all of her sweets from the fridge. As she parts the cafe curtains leading into the kitchen, she's surprised to find that someone else is already inside.

"Oh! This is where you ran off to, Mahiru-chan!"

Mahiru snaps her head up from her arms, somehow not giving herself whiplash. "Ba-Banana-chan!" Her face is still red from embarrassment. "You- You saw everything?!"

"Don't worry, Mahiru-chan. Maya-chan doesn't seem to know that you were planning on giving her a Valentine's gift."

Mahiru turns one shade redder. "How- How did you know-?!"

"I noticed some of the ingredients in the trash as I was baking yesterday. I have no idea what you made though."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I broke it because I was so nervous." Mahiru groans, dropping her head back into her arms.

Nana eyes the crushed purple bag on the table beside Mahiru. "What was it?"

"A dark chocolate dove filled with creme," Mahiru answers into her arms. "I couldn't make it any bigger than my hand. The shape would have come out different if I changed the size."

"Can you make it again?"

Mahiru shakes her head. "That one dove took me almost five hours."

Nana's eyes soften. Of course it would have taken Mahiru that long. Even she would've taken at least three hours to make one herself.

"Are you going to give up then?"

Mahiru doesn't answer. In fact, she doesn't seem to be moving or breathing at all. The silence stretches for so long that Nana starts toward the refrigerator.

Just as Nana's hand reaches the handle, Mahiru answers with a clear, "I'll try again. I'll run back at the end of classes to make one again."

Nana turns around to offer Mahiru an encouraging smile. "Maya-chan most likely won't be back until later. She usually stays behind for extra practice. It'll give you a few hours at least. I can help you if you want. It'll certainly cut down on the time it takes to make your present from scratch."

Mahiru sighs. "Thank you, Banana-chan." She rises from her chair. "I can help you bring your presents to school. I'm sure there's a lot."

"Thanks, Mahiru-chan! And don't worry," Nana winks, "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

Nana opens the refrigerator and frowns at the extra contents that she _knows _she did not make.

"Mahiru-chan, did you make any chocolates other than the dove for Maya-chan?"

"No? Why?"

"Hm, that's odd. I wasn't aware anyone else had made any chocolates. Oh my, is this a banana shaped chocolate?"

* * *

Valentine's Day is a specific day of the year where people offer gifts to the person they have feelings for. Over the years, people have modified it to include giving gifts toward purely platonic friends and families, or just for fun or an obligation. And some existing couples ignore the day altogether; there's no reason you need a special day to treat your significant other any different.

Nevertheless, it's a day whose spirit is supposed to give courage to those who would usually never confess their feelings. But that burst of confidence doesn't affect one or a few people. And oftentimes, there will be more than one confession to the same person.

Mahiru had momentarily forgotten how popular Maya is.

Karen gasps at the mountain of presents in the back of the classroom. "Wow! Amazing, Tendou-san, Kuro-chan! You two received so many presents again this year!"

"This is normal?" Hikari questions. She eyes her own small pile on her desk. But it's nothing compared to the Mt. Everest crowding the back of the classroom after Maya and Claudine moved everything there from their desks.

"If anything, this is more than last year." Futaba picks up one of the boxes in the pile, reading the name written on the tag attached to it. "This one's from a first year. Yep. You two even have the first years confessing to you."

Claudine flips her blonde curls over her shoulder. "I'll most certainly accept this kindness, but this is a little too much for me to finish on my own."

Junna enters with Nana beside her. "Unless you want to gain thirty kilograms and additional health problems from all the calories and sugar ingested. From the looks of it, there should be enough calories to make up for a person's daily intake for at least a month."

After the _unexpected _discovery that Junna had actually made chocolates for _Nana_, they had come to school together with Nana's chocolates for the others. Apparently it was meant to be a 'thank you' present for always supporting her, though Mahiru suspects it might be something else. She wonders if Nana thinks so too. But it's hard to tell with the taller girl.

For someone who is so observing and caring, it's hard for others to get a good understanding of Nana herself. Well, she was happy to receive the gifts so that shouldn't matter.

Mahiru trails inside the classroom behind Junna and Nana, her gaze lingering on the giant pile with "Maya-sama" scribbled on the notes. There really _does _seem to be more than last year.

"Ah, Tsuyuzaki-san," Maya says to Mahiru, "did you attend to where you needed to be?"

Mahiru starts at the unexpected question. She stutters for a moment as she gathers the words to respond. "Um- yes! I did! There's no need to worry."

Claudine regards the two with a raised eyebrow. "Did something happen between you two this morning?"

Now everyone's attention is on them. Another seven pairs of eyes does not help the pressure coming from Tendou Maya herself. Mahiru starts to wish she still had Maya's present just so she can give her hands something to tighten around again. Her bag strap will have to do for now.

As Mahiru thinks of something to say, Kaoruko points to the bags on Nana, Mahiru, and Junna's arms. "Say, what are those that you three have?"

"Oh!" Nana raises the bags on her arms. "They're gifts for everyone! Since it's Valentine's Day, I made a few desserts to give to distribute to everyone."

"Oh! Banana's friendship chocolates!" Karen exclaims. She turns to Hikari to explain, "Banana made everyone chocolate covered banana hearts for everyone in Class A and Class B! That way no one would feel left out!"

"They're not jiggly?" Hikari asks.

"Nope! Perfectly solid."

Hikari sighs. "That's thoughtful of you."

"I appreciate it, Nana. Really." Claudine eyes her pile again. "But there's so many already. I already can't finish all of _this _on my own."

"Anything is possible at a steady pace," Maya argues.

"Well, this much shouldn't be hard for Tendou-han." Kaoruko smirks. "Even if she _does _have more than you, Kuro-han."

"Que?! What?!" Claudine's anger flares. "How would you know she has more?! You can't have possibly counted them all!"

Junna pushes up her glasses. "Fifty. That's the number of gifts given to Tendou-san. In contrast, I counted forty-nine for Saijou-san."

"There really is more?!"

(Fifty?!) Now Mahiru really wishes her mind would just implode to put her out of this misery. After so many gifts and Maya rejects them _all_. Mahiru isn't sure if she wants to be number fifty-one either.

"You really counted them all?" Futaba whistles in awe. "As expected of the Class Prez. You just gotta be precise for everything."

Junna huffs. "Of course. You can't make comparisons without the exact data."

Karen pats Claudine on the shoulder. "It's okay, Kuro-chan. It's only one."

Claudine barely bites back a scream. "It makes all the difference! That vexing woman has more nonetheless!"

"You're too obsessed with details," Hikari says.

"I don't want to hear that from the person who snuck a Christmas tree into our dorms."

The front door of the classroom slides open. Sakuragi-sensei enters and announces the start of homeroom. She takes one look at the back of the classroom, sighs, and tells everyone to do their best to ignore the mountain of gifts in the back.

But even if her teacher orders them to, Mahiru can't forget all of the Maya-samas seared into the back of her eyes. So many admirers, so many that Maya has no interest toward. And seeing the sheer number of those gifts just solidifies that Mahiru's won't make a difference.

As she's mulling over the point of remaking her gift, a warm hand rests on her shoulder.

Nana offers her a small smile. "Don't worry, Mahiru-chan. It's Valentine's Day. It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

It doesn't. That's why Mahiru mustered up the courage to make a chocolate for Maya in the first place. But since her first one's already destroyed, is there really a point in expending the effort to make another one?

As Maya takes her seat at the front of the class, poised and ready to tackle the day to learn as much as possible to be the best Stage Girl she can be, Mahiru is reminded of why she chose to direct her attention to Maya in the first place.

It was just like when Karen directed her kindess to Mahiru for the first time. But where Karen shines, Maya _dazzles_. And when Maya had offered to rehearse with her for their Starlight performance after the revues, that radiance felt different from all the previous times.

Tendou Maya was always capable of imparting her radiance on others. But now it isn't so bright and unattainable, but much warmer and inviting. Even if Maya still stands at the top, it doesn't seem so daunting to stand beside her anymore.

After taking Maya's hand one time and getting a chance to grasp that warmth, Mahiru realized she wanted to hold onto it again. It may be impossible - who is Mahiru compared to Tendou Maya? But as Nana reminds her, how can she have the chance to if she doesn't even try?

Mahiru nods to herself, barely catching the call of her name during roll call. Once she's announced her presence, she takes out her notebook to write down a few notes on how she should improve her chocolate making techniques.

* * *

As promised, Nana helps Mahiru prepare the chocolate as soon as classes end for the day. Junna was surprised, but chose to let Nana be without question. Mahiru is glad that at least Junna has good perceptive skills and has the sense to leave people alone.

"Wow! Where did you learn to make chocolate like this, Mahiru-chan?" Nana asks as they prepare the ingredients.

"My grandma made it for me once as a little girl," Mahiru answers as she mixes the milk and sugar for the creme. "But it was only once, and I had to ask her for the receipe beforehand."

Nana studies the notes left on the table. "She gave you quite a few tips."

Mahiru smiles. "She's always looked out for me. And when I told her I wanted to try making this for a friend, she mailed me that essay of notes. She thought I was making it for Karen-chan at first."

"Since you talk about her so much," Nana guesses. "Have you mentioned Maya-chan to her?"

Mahiru shakes her head. "Between the revues, Hikari-chan disappearing, and preparing for the play, there hasn't been a good time. Asking for her chocolate receipe was the first time I told her. She was surprised because I didn't really mention Tendou-san in my previous letters."

"It… _does _seem a bit unexpected," Nana admits.

Mahiru stops mixing. "It came as a surprise for me too. Even last year, I would have never considered myself having feelings for Tendou-san of all people. It just seemed… impossible."

"But why not?"

Mahiru places the stiring stick down. "Tendou-san's amazing. Everyone knows that. That's why there's a mountain of gifts in the back of our classroom with her name on it. And in comparison, I'm just… me."

"But Mahiru-chan, you're also amazing. In some ways, even more amazing than Maya-chan."

Mahiru looks down with a frown. "I can't think of anything that Tendou-san isn't perfect in."

Nana's laugh startles Mahiru from her darkening thoughts. The fact that it's a nearly a full blown chortle and not just a small chuckle confuses Mahiru even more.

"Banana-chan! This isn't funny!"

"I guess- I guess it really does seem like it, doesn't it?" Nana manages through gasps of laughter. "But really, Maya-chan isn't perfect at all!"

"That's easy for you to say! You're so easy going with Tendou-san!"

Nana's laughter eases into smaller giggles. "That's because Maya-chan is a softy. She's so weak for anything related to food. You've seen how she is! You've easily won her over with your potatoes alone!"

Mahiru shakes her head. "But as a Stage Girl, there's no way I can hope to match her. She's everyone looks up to."

"And envies," Nana adds unhelpfully.

"But everyone's attention is on her. Even Kuro-chan." Mahiru frowns. "If anything, it should be Kuro-chan she's interested in. She's the only one who can match Tendou-san. How can I hope to catch the top student's attention?"

"But aren't you thinking about this wrong? Why do you need to match Maya-chan as a Stage Girl? I thought we were talking about feelings here?"

"Why else would she notice me?"

Nana stares at Mahiru, frozen still for so long that Mahiru starts to think Nana might need help. But then for the first time Mahiru has known her, Nana drops her face into her palms and _groans_.

"Ba-Banana-chan?! Is that so weird?! Why would Tendou-san notice anyone who has never stood beside them?! And since Tendou-san is so focused on the stage-"

"No, you're _exactly _right, Mahiru-chan. Maya-chan is definitely the kind of person who only pays attention to small details like that. She's familiar with the stage; it's been her whole life."

"See!"

"But!" Nana drops her hands to her sides and steps forward until she can rest them on Mahiru's shoulders instead. "Because of that, Maya-chan is also someone who's easy to read for things _outside _of her expertise."

Mahiru frowns. "Maybe for you. It comes easy to you."

"Oh no. I'm sure Kaoruko-chan knows too. Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure Kaoruko-chan understands Maya-chan well enough. Really, it's only Kuro-chan who seems to struggle the most with it. But Kuro-chan's a special case. You've seem to gotten a grasp of some of Maya-chan's interests too."

"I have?" Mahiru isn't so sure about that. Besides being good at practically everything related to acting and performing, Mahiru doesn't really know much about Maya at all.

"Of course! We just mentioned one earlier."

"My potatoes? But that's nothing special! Tendou-san appreciates all kinds of good food! Especially yours, Banana-chan!"

"Exactly! That's already one thing you know! And you know that Maya-chan likes doves!"

"Well actually, Tendou-san likes swans but the design was too hard to make."

Nana stares at Mahiru. "See! That's something. Just because Maya-chan knows so much about the stage and shines so bright, doesn't mean you have to match her in that way. If you have feelings for someone, you should focus on aspects that make up their entire person, not just their best and most prevalent."

"But… is it good enough?"

Nana pinches Mahiru's shoulders. "It should be. And if it isn't to Maya-chan, then that just means that. But you'll never know until you try, right?"

It's that again- trying. Maybe Mahiru is so used to such overwhelming capabilities that she never thought to try and consider Maya in other ways. She knows she _knows _the little details, but in the face of such incomparable talent, are the small things it really significant?

In the end, Mahiru's biggest fear might just be that Maya doesn't think the little details are important and hasn't considered Mahiru because of that. And as of now, Mahiru isn't sure if she can reconcile with the consequences if that becomes the case.

Another tight grip on her shoulders pulls Mahiru's gaze back up to Nana's. "Trying is important. That's what makes us Stage Girls. Karen-chan said it, didn't she?"

"Stage Girls are always evolving."

Nana nods. "But at the same time, we can't do that if we don't put in the effort. That goes for things offstage too." Nana looks back at their forgotten ingredients in the kitchen. "Now let's get back to this chocolate. I'm curious to see how you make it. I want to learn a thing or two of how your grandma makes it!"

Mahiru smiles. "Thanks, Banana-chan. You… you focus on the things outside of being a Stage Girl so much. It must come so easily to you."

Nana returns the smile. "That's because happiness can't just lie in a single aspect. Otherwise, it'll become too painful if that one thing we rely on is taken away. Don't you think so?"

Mahiru certainly agrees. After understanding that Karen and Hikari have a bond that she can never hope to intrude on, Mahiru has focused her attention beyond that single shine and bettered herself for her own sake. It allowed her to focus on others - like Maya - and opened up her opportunities for happiness.

Even if Maya doesn't return her feelings, it's fine. There are other possibilities of happiness. But she has to take the chance to know if those paths can even lead to anything.

Mahiru rolls up her sleeves, her decision finally made. "I'll try!"

* * *

Thanks to their combined efforts, they finish within three hours instead of five. And just in time.

Nana helps Mahiru seal the completed chocolate within a new container. Because Mahiru crumpled the gift bag, they elected to use a purple gift wrap to just wrap the box instead of the bag.

Nana places the box onto Mahiru's hands. "Go, go! Catch Maya-chan in surprise and take advantage of her weakness for food!"

Mahiru giggles. "Thanks, Banana-chan. I'll do my best!"

Mahiru steps out of the kitchen and strides to the dorm entrance. With every stride her confidence level mounts until Mahiru can barely keep herself from sprinting down the hall. The excitement is overwhelming. It's almost as if she's performing in front of a crowd for the first time again.

Only this time, her audience is a single girl who she needs to know returns her feelings or not-

Or… not a single person audience.

Maya is certainly the one who has returned to the dorms, but she's not the only one.

"There were a few of your admirers who were different from mine," Maya says.

"A few yes," Claudine replies. "But in the end, you still received one more chocolate than me. How vexing."

"Is it truly a loss for you? If I recall, you said you wouldn't be able to finish all of these on your own anyway."

"Still, a loss is a loss. But I won't keep losing to you, Tendou Maya!"

Maya grins. "I always look forward to your challenge, Saijou Claudine."

Mahiru has only seen Maya smile for one person, and that person is certainly not her. Every other time, Maya has always been composed and perfect to the point where it seems nothing interests her. But all of that changes whenever Claudine is in proximity.

Now that Mahiru thinks about it, didn't Maya say already say so herself? That no one can understand and keep up with her except Claudine? Maybe at the time they were only referring to the stage, but it's clear now that it extends beyond that as well. Even in mundane things like how many gifts received on Valentine's Day, Maya only has eyes for Claudine.

(It was… so obvious from the start…)

Mahiru's vision blurs. She clenches her eyes shut. The next breath she takes comes out as a wheeze.

The strange sound catches the attention of the top two rivals, halting their conversation.

""Mahiru? What's wrong?"

"Tsuyuzaki-"

Hearing Maya's voice breaks the last vestiges of her self control. For the second time that day, Mahiru runs in the opposite direction away from Maya to avoid the inevitable rejection. Only this time, her hands tremble so much that she drops the box in her hands. She's broken Maya's gift _twice _now, but it's also twice in a day that her heart is about to erupt from her chest.

But this time, it's ready to rest and no longer deal with the pain of rejection.

Her blood roars in her ears. Mahiru doesn't hear the other two call for her as she runs upstairs to hide and avoid Maya and the embarrassment she's no doubt caused.

* * *

Nana's one hundred percent certain something went wrong when she hears fast footsteps and Claudine and Maya call out for Mahiru. As Nana comes out of the kitchen, a blur that resembles Mahiru rushes past her and up the stairs. Nana turns toward the opposite way, where Claudine runs up to her from the entrance where Maya remains.

"Was that Mahiru-chan?" Nana asks.

"Yeah. She suddenly came out of nowhere as we were coming back and just ran off." Claudine's expression twists between confusion and concern. "Nana, she was crying. What could have made Mahiru to cry?"

"What is this?" Maya picks up the dropped box covered in purple wrapping paper. She turns it around to inspect it.

"Maya-chan, Mahiru-chan made that for you," Nana says slowly.

Maya's eyes widen. At the same time, Claudine stammers out a shocked, "What?! You mean as a-?!"

Nana nods gravely. "She tried to give it to you this morning, but got so nervous that she broke the first one and had to remake it. She really wanted to give it to you."

"For… me?"

"Wait! Don't open it yet!" Nana shouts as Maya starts to tinker with the wrapping. "Why don't you go find Mahiru-chan first? I don't know why she ran off like that, but you should let her know that you appreciate the gift. She's a good friend at least, right?"

Maya nods. "Daiba-san is right. Do you know where she might be? If Aijou-san and Kagura-san are back, it's less likely that Tsuyuzaki-san will retreat to her room."

"She ran upstairs. There aren't too many places that you can go if you don't people to see you." Claudine hums. "The bathroom is the only place I can think of."

"I will search there first."

Nana watches Maya tread upstairs, gift in tow. She hopes that Maya can find Mahiru and at least have a conversation. Come to think of it, she hardly ever sees those two together alone.

"So… Mahiru?" Claudine says. "That's honestly a surprise for me. I never would have thought that someone as sweet as her would try to confess to such an insufferable woman."

"You know Maya-chan's not that bad."

"But Mahiru is also nice enough to straighten someone like _Hikari _out. Tendou Maya is another level."

"Mahiru-chan thinks that too," Nana admits. "I had to convince her over and over again to just _try _to give Maya a gift and express her new feelings. She's comparing herself to Maya too much."

Claudine's eyes widen. "Then- oh mon dieu, so that's what happened. When she saw me come back to the dorms with Maya…"

"What do you have to do with-" Realization dawns on Nana as well. "Ohhh… That's… a very reasonable misunderstanding."

"No it isn't! To even _think _that Tendou Maya and I-!" Claudine huffs. "We're rivals, that's it. It may seem like we're close, but that's for my own benefit so that I can study her strengths and weaknesses all to surpass her. A romance between the two of us will never work out with a mindset like that. And what will we do after Seisho?"

"But have you ever considered it? You and Maya-chan?"

"Of course no-!" Claudine pauses. "Maybe. I'll admit, I've entertained the thought before. But that annoying woman is so focused on the stage that she can practically marry it. I pity Mahiru and all the others who try to win over such a dense woman's affections. I'd go insane if I ever developed any feelings for her. Just thinking about trying to convey my feelings, let alone win her over, is already giving me a migraine."

Nana giggles. "I was thinking about that too. Maya-chan's an interesting case. But I think of all people, Mahiru-chan is certainly someone who has the patience and strength of will to defy the odds. Besides, who's to say Maya-chan doesn't look at Mahiru-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never mentioned this to Mahiru-chan; and maybe I should have. It might have helped avoid this situation. But Maya-chan is always observing everyone. It's obvious she's always looking at you-"

"She is?"

"-but also at all of us. Maya-chan may know she's at the top, but she never stays complacent. I think especially after the Auditions and this year's Seisho Festival, she's more aware that she has competition than ever before. In more ways than just getting the lead role with superior acting skills."

"Nana, it sounds like _you're _the one who's been observing us the most."

Nana chuckles. "Of course. It's easy enough if it's me."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." Claudine sighs. "I just hope those two can figure it out. Mahiru is one thing, but that Tendou Maya isn't easy to talk to."

"I'm sure they can sort things out."

Or at least Nana hopes. Because Claudine is right: Mahiru is currently in defeat, and Maya may be charismatic but she's never been one to directly convey her own feelings.

How does she feel about all of this? It was impossible to tell just now; Nana can't make any guesses.

(Well, we can always check on them later. For now, all we can do is hope things work out.)

* * *

Thankfully, Maya _does _find Mahiru in the bathroom. Specifically, she's hiding in one of the shower stalls toward the end without any of the water running. In fact, it looks like all of her clothes are still on, if the pants visible through the bottom of the shower door is any indication. Maya can't see Mahiru's head, and from the bottom she can see part of a stool.

Well, that's certainly one way to hide.

Maya taps her knuckles against the door. "Tsuyuzaki-san?"

"Te-Tendou-san?!"

Maya breathes a small sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-I'm fine! There's no need to worry!"

The sniffles that follow argue against that.

It would be easy to look over the shower door to look at Mahiru, but Maya chooses to keep her distance. Instead, she raises the small, beat up box in her hand. "You dropped this earlier. Was this meant for me?"

Mahiru gasps. "That's-!"

The shower door suddenly slams open. Mahiru slips on the partially wet floor, but manages to catch herself before tripping. Her hands extend to steady herself, but then reach up toward Maya.

"You don't need to keep that! It's- It's nothing!"

"But it was designated for me, was it not? A gift is a gift. I will accept it nonetheless."

Mahiru stares at Maya in shock. "You… you don't mind after receiving so many already today?"

"Regardless of how many there are, I will always open them all and accept them with gratitude. Especially if it is from a close friend."

Something akin to a strangled gurgle catches in Mahiru's throat. When it becomes apart that Mahiru can't seem to find the right words, Maya toys with one of the flaps of the wrapping on the box.

"Then, I will open it now."

"O-Okay."

It would be easy to simply rip the wrapping paper off the box. However, Maya takes her time to gently pull apart the tape keeping each flap down. It takes a little longer, especially as Maya tries to not rip any of the paper, but she manages to open up the box just fine. She then pulls open the flap of the box, and barely keeps herself from gasping at the item inside.

Despite falling to the ground, the chocolate inside is completely intact. Maya gingerly picks up the confectionary to study it from all angles.

The chocolate dove is wonderfully detailed. Maya can clearly see every groove and curve that makes up the details of the animal. From the beaks to its eyes to its wings, all of that is clearly designed. It almost resembles the birds hanging in her room. It does contain a few deformities not from the fall but clearly from the craftmanship itself. But these imperfections are proof that they were handcrafted by the girl in front of her and not storebought.

"Tsuyuzaki-san, this is marvelous," Maya remarks. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Banana-chan helped," Mahiru replies sheepishly. "Otherwise, it would have taken me a few hours longer."

"Incredible. It is unbelievably detailed. It must have taken quite some time to carve. I am almost hesitant to eat it."

"Oh! Please do! I can always make more!"

Maya stares at Mahiru with wide eyes. "You would be willing?"

"Um… if you want! It takes some time, but I wouldn't mind it every once in awhile. It'll help me practice too!"

Maya smiles. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate your efforts, Tsuyuzaki-san. This is by far the most thoughtful present I received today."

"Even more than Banana-chan's chocolate bananas?"

Maya nods. "They are hard to compete with, but yes."

Mahiru looks away. "Even… more than Kuro-chan's gift?"

Now Maya frowns. "Saijou-san's? I did not receive a gift from her."

Mahiru's head whirls back to Maya. "You didn't-?! But aren't you two-?!"

"Is there a reason she would give me a gift? None of the others other than Daiba-san have shown interest in exchanging friendship gifts. They are by no means obligatory. Daiba-san is an exception."

"I just assumed you two would exchange Valentines, since you two are so… close."

"Perhaps," Maya admits, "but not in the same sense as the holiday. I do not believe either Claudine or I share any romantic feelings for one another."

Mahiru's eyes widen. "But- you're both so close! You're rivals- partners!"

"Yes, and I am to believe friends as well, though Saijou-san may argue otherwise. However, nothing more than that." Maya fiddles with the chocolate dove. "Perhaps in the beginning I may have entertained the notion of a crush, but those feelings have transformed into a bond beyond that. I respect Saijou-san for her capabilities and talents that I cannot fathom. But our relationship does not extend beyond that. There are many things that I admire her for, just as I do for you and the others."

"Me?"

"Your kindness and caring nature is one that has intrigued me since our beginning years here at this academy. And after you came to an understanding with Aijou-san, your Radiance seemed to strength even more. It is a kindness that rivals Saijou-san and Daiba-san, but in a different way; one that I cannot understand."

"Something that Tendou-san doesn't…?"

Maya takes a deep breath. Admitting her faults doesn't come easily. Though she knows she is nowhere near perfect - that there are always ways to improve - it doesn't make it any easier to share them with others. Who else could she be but the shining star that leads others? And the best way to do that is to aim toward perfection so that others can strive toward that same goal.

But maybe… maybe that _isn't_ everyone's final destination. It may be for someone like Claudine and even Hikari and Junna, but not everyone.

After watching Mahiru for so long, she knows that that definitely is not the case for her. What Mahiru strives to be is something similar yet much more genuine- the best that she can be, regardless of perfection.

It baffles Maya. She doesn't know how one can aim to reach their full potential without aiming for perfection. Yet somehow, Mahiru is doing so.

It intrigues Maya and draws her toward Mahiru in a different way that Claudine inspires Maya.

"I am in no way perfect," Maya admits. "Your kindness and goals are your own. Your feelings as well are something I can't fathom. I do not have the same."

Mahiru looks down. Maya's heart twists in her chest for some reason at such a crestfallen expression.

She quickly tries to remedy that by following up with, "But I would like to learn. Just as I keep Saijou-san within my sight to observe her own strengths, I would like to do that with everyone else. In particular, I would not be opposed to understanding your feelings, Tsuyuzaki-san."

Mahiru's gapes at Maya. This is definitely a different expression from before. This one is… almost endearing if Maya has to admit. But it confuses Maya more.

"Is something wrong?"

Mahiru quickly shakes her head. "No, it's just surprising. I didn't expect you to take interest in anyone other than Kuro-chan."

Maya furrows her brows. "She is not the only one. Perhaps my best partner due to her capabilities, but that does not mean I am only interested in her. Though I must admit, she is rather fun to tease."

Mahiru giggles. "Kuro-chan is very earnest. If you go too far, she _will _get mad at you. Well, more than she usually does."

"There is something about my existence that she finds, as she puts it, 'detestable.' But that is fine. As long as we both serve as a mechanism to improve one other as Stage Girls, I do not mind that kind of relationship."

"But that isn't something you're looking for in a partner? Like for the… future?"

Maya shakes her head. "That I am not sure. I have never considered this sort of relationship. The spotlight on stage is all that occupied my mind up until now. I usually do not even pay much heed to Valentine's Day. However," Maya smiles down at the dove in her hand, "it would be disrespectful of me to disregard one's arduous efforts. Especially one of this level."

Mahiru blushes. "It- It really was nothing! I only wanted to… to try."

"Then thank you, Tsuyuzaki-san. I will surely treasure it as I enjoy it tonight."

"You're eating it already?! But it's so late! It's after dinner!"

Maya chuckles, briefly startling Mahiru. "Time is of no consequence when it comes to excellent food. It would be a waste not to enjoy such wonderfully crafted dessert when it is still fresh."

Mahiru giggles. "Tendou-san, you really love food."

"Of course. It is the most basic way to enrich one's life. And there are so many ways to enjoy it!"

In truth, Maya still doesn't want to ruin the pretty bird in her hand. But she had promised to answer Mahiru's earnestness with her own efforts. Besides, it seems delicious.

Maya is eager to try it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

HO HO HO (wrong holiday) WHAT IS THIS?! A _RAREPAIR_?!

I feel like I put too much effort into this… There's supposed to be more but… idk if I should write more…

Comments? Liked? Hated? Want to yell at me to write for my current WIPs instead of overdramatic theater girls? You can do all of that in the review box down below :]

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

I don't celebrate Valentine's. I am proudly (still) single. And I don't do none of that 'friend' or 'obligatory' gifts because I'm lazy af…


	2. White Day

**Summary:**

Maya decides to answer Mahiru's confession from last month with one of her own.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Happy White Day y'all.

Sorry this is not proofread cus I spent 15 hours in lab yesterday and then woke up at noon.

* * *

**The Love of a Dove: White Day**

Seisho Music Academy normally does not advocate celebrating prodigal holidays such as Valentine's, especially because it is right before the Seisho Festival. If even Christmas is not given the time, then Valentine's is even more frowned upon.

But girls will be girls. And Seisho _is _an all girls school. So it is inevitable that gifts will be exchanged. In consequence, the paired holiday one month later will also be celebrated.

Maya is no stranger when it comes to returning the gifts she received during Valentine's. Though she cares little for the follow up holiday, she understands the traditions of White Day. Even though she does not reciprocate her admirers' feelings, Maya makes sure to return their courage with her own efforts. Though that has always involved procuring premade chocolates.

However, this year is different. This year, she isn't simply returning the favor out of obligation. There is someone who earnestly confessed her feelings last month with a thoughtfulness that impressed Maya. She had asked for nothing in return, but Maya is not someone who disregards hard work when it is due.

One month later, Maya has her own answer.

"So that's the reason Tendou-san is in the kitchen trying to make a chocolate? When White Day is _today_?" Junna confirms with Nana.

"Yep!"

"Isn't this a little last minute for Tendou-san?"

"It sure is. But you know Maya-chan. She had to have given it a lot of thought before coming to this conclusion. I'm sure she wants to return Mahiru-chan's precious feelings and hard work with her own earnestness."

"Then why is Kagura-san with her?"

"Suzdal Cat and Mr. White are rivals, you know? So Hikari-chan understands the design better than anyone else."

"Ah, I see. And so, you and I are watching them from the other side of the kitchen…"

At the stove, Maya whisks the egg whites, sugar and salt for the frosting a little too hard and accidentally flings some of the ingredients out of the heatproof bowl. While Maya continues to diligently mix after altering the applied force, Hikari silently uses a towel to wipe the mess.

" …because someone needs to supervise these two who have never cooked for themselves before." Junna sighs. "Is that why you stayed up last night? To write a detailed step-by-step instructions list for Tendou-san?"

Nana smiles. "Seeing those two like this makes it all worth it."

Once Hikari finishes wiping the immediate mess, she reads out the next set of instructions for Maya so that she doesn't have to look back and forth at the stove, bowl, and Nana's handwritten slip of paper.

"You're always looking out for us, Nana. At least thanks to you, the kitchen isn't on fire."

(Yet.) Junna adds to herself.

She flinches whenever one of them comes a little too close to the stove fire. But Nana watches with full confidence in those two. Or she's just hiding her nervousness as well as usual. Junna still isn't able to fully read Nana's expressions yet.

"Is Tsuyuzaki-san with Karen then?" Junna asks instead of thinking too deeply about what ifs.

Nana nods. "They should be practicing at school together. Maya-chan is almost always practicing, so the kitchen is the last place Mahiru-chan would think Maya-chan will be. But it's better to have someone preoccupy Mahiru-chan just in case."

"You don't think that Tsuyuzaki-san will think it's strange for _Karen _of all people to willingly initiate extra practice? Especially since the Seisho Festival is over?"

"'A stage girl is always evolving,' is what Karen-chan says, right? After Hikari-chan's arrival and the Auditions, even Karen-chan is changing and doing her best." Nana giggles. "That doesn't mean Karen-chan won't go straight to the bath afterward."

"Well, I know who in this kitchen is going to need a bath after all this." Junna can barely hold herself back from storming up to Maya and Hikari to make the confectionaries herself before they cover the entire kitchen - including themselves - in ingredients. At least Junna has a sane voice of reason beside her to keep her calm.

Nana flashes Junna a reassuring smile. "Let's believe in those two. We can step in if it looks like they need help. But they're doing okay so far. It seems my directions are clear enough!"

Maya turns around, regarding them for the first time since she started baking in the last hour. "Again, thank you for your assistance, Daiba-san, Hoshimi-san."

"You're coming too close to the fire," Hikari warns.

"Oh."

"Nana, are you sure we shouldn't help. _Now_?" Just watching them fumble around, so unlike their confident selves on stage, is almost too bizarre for Junna.

Nana keeps a firm but comfortable grip on Junna to stop her from standing from her seat. "Don't worry so much, Junna-chan. Hikari-chan and Maya-chan will be just fine."

Maya accidentally turns the knob on the stove the wrong way, flaring the fire up instead of turning it off. Because they were both too close to the stove, their aprons nearly catch fire.

"…Probably."

* * *

"Karen-chan, here's your towel."

Karen accepts it with her usual grin. "Thanks, Mahiru-chan! Phew, that was a great practice!"

Mahiru looks out the window. The sun is starting to set, reminding them that curfew is coming up.

"We sure practiced for awhile. We should head back soon."

"Uh-! Are you sure? I can go ask the teachers for an extended reservation of the practice room!"

Mahiru considers it for a moment. While her practice with Karen successfully took her mind off of what she had wanted to forget for the _entire day_, she knows that's only a temporary solution to her problems. Running away isn't going to solve anything. Then again, receiving no answer doesn't give her a chance to run away from her problems in the first place.

Also…

Mahiru narrows her eyes.

"We've gotten quite a bit of practice already though. Besides, don't you want to go back to the dorms and take a nice bath?"

Karen mutters something under her breath that Mahiru doesn't catch besides the word 'relax,' but then shakes her head and says, "Sometimes Hikari-chan and I practice for longer! Working hard makes the relaxing afterward all the more enjoyable! Work hard, rest hard!"

"Actually, it's 'work hard, play hard,' Karen-chan."

"Besides, I'm sure they won't mind us missing curfew if we're practicing! Tendou-san and Kuro-chan do it all the time!"

Mahiru freezes. After spending the entire day trying to avoid thinking about _that person_, the mere mention of her name reminds her exactly of what she had been trying to forget in the first place.

The lack of regard from Tendou Maya for the entirety of March 14th is too much for Mahiru right now.

"S-Sorry, Mahiru-chan. Did I say something to upset you?"

Mahiru shakes her head, wringing her towel in her hands. "No, I'm okay. You didn't do anything, Karen-chan."

"Did Tendou-san?"

Mahiru snaps her head up with wide eyes. "E-Eh?!"

"So it really is Tendou-san's fault you're so unhappy today! That's a non non!" Karen pouts, putting her hands on her hips. "I was just guessing, but I can't believe it!"

Mahiru smiles sadly. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Heh, kind of. It's always obvious whenever you're sad, Mahiru-chan. You're kind of like Banana-chan." Karen hums. "If something's bothering you, you'll act completely different from how you usually are. At least that's what I noticed."

"Karen-chan, since when were you so good at reading people?!"

"Am I? You'd have to be super dense to not notice though!"

(I didn't think Tendou-san would be like that though!)

Mahiru groans internally. First Karen and now Maya. Maybe she's cursed to like the strange ones.

"Are you… going to talk to Tendou-san though?"

She should. But not talking to her is enough of an answer for Mahiru. So she shakes her head.

"I think I know how she feels."

"But do you really?"

The question doesn't come from Karen, but the one who holds the top position in Seisho's 99th class. Who is apparently standing at the entrance to the training room, leaning against the doorway.

"T-Tendou-san?!"

Karen breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh I'm so glad you're here. I thought I was going to have to stall until the end of the night."

"Thank you for your assistance, Aijou-san. I can take it from here."

"Eh?" Mahiru looks back and forth from Karen to Maya.

(They-They're planning something?!)

Karen picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. On her way out, she whispers something into Maya's ear that Mahiru doesn't catch from so far away. Karen gives Maya a thumbs up, one that Maya returns with her usual confident smile.

And then it's just her and Maya.

(How did it turn out like this?!)

Maya closes the door and strides into the room. She's wearing her school uniform and doesn't seem to be carrying a bag with a change of clothes. But her hands are behind her back, hiding something from Mahiru's view.

Mahiru expected to feel nervous with Maya so close. What she did _not _expect was for Maya to pull out a bag of chocolates wrapped in clear plastic wrap. If she looks closer, the chocolates are shaped like-

(S-Suzdal Cat?!)

"Happy White Day, Tsuyuzaki-san."

Mahiru stares at the bag being offered to her. A bag of chocolates shaped like Suzdal Cat. A bag of chocolates most likely hand baked by Tendou Maya, whom she's confessed she has a crush on. A bag of chocolates held by a pair of hands whose fingers are wrapped in various bandages.

"Tsuyuzaki-san?"

Mahiru looks up from the offered chocolates. Now that she's actually looking at Maya, she realizes that the usually composed Tendou Maya is actually… a bit disheveled.

"Tendou-san, did you just make these?"

"Of course. You made the chocolate dove through your own efforts. It's only fitting for me to respond to your feelings with my own."

"Did you… _just _finish and rush over here?"

A hint of red tints Maya's cheeks. "Y-Yes. It took… longer than I expected to bake the chocolates. Even with Kagura-san's assistance with the design, Daiba-san's instructions, and Hoshimi-san's diligence."

(Tendou-san is _blushing_?! I was just guessing but she actually ran over here?!)

"Why did you come all the way back to the school though? Couldn't you have waited until Karen-chan and I returned to the dorms?"

(But Tendou-san and Karen-chan were planning something. Does that mean-?!)

Mahiru's eyes widen. "Did you ask Karen-chan to keep me preoccupied?"

With one hand holding the chocolates, Maya extends her other and bows. "Shall we continue with one more practice?"

(EHHH?!)

"Unless you wish to return to the dorms? I understand if you are tired-"

Before Mahiru can think, she slaps her hand into Maya's and grips it with all the courage she can muster. The sudden action takes Maya aback, but it's too late for Mahiru to regret coming this far. She already confessed- might as well take Maya's offer.

"If-If Tendou-san is offering…"

Maya smiles. "Let me place the chocolate somewhere safe and we may begin. Is there anything in particular you would like to practice?"

Everything, if Mahiru compares her skills to someone like Maya. But that isn't a response that she can give right now.

(Something to practice with Tendou-san… Alone…)

Mahiru's face erupts into a red balloon.

(There's… _there's no one here_! This isn't like class! Usually there's always someone else in the room, something else going on. But right now it's just-!)

"Tsuyuzaki-san?"

"Yes?!" Mahiru blurts out the first thing on her mind, "Th-The Argentine Tango! Let's practice that!"

Maya nods in approval. "Very well. Would you like to practice the lead or the follower?"

Mahiru is briefly taken aback that Maya would offer her the lead, but pushes that thought aside. She'd rather work on what she knows she needs to improve first and ask unrelated questions later.

"If we can, I'd like to work on the close steps and wraps leading up the lift that Sakuragi-sensei showed us last week."

"Of course. If I remember correctly, the music we danced to was…"

As Maya readies the background music, Mahiru faces away and internally groans.

(Ahh, what do I do?! I said the first thing that came to mind but this might be the worst dance to pick! We'll be dancing together! Alone! This isn't Karen-chan or Hikari-chan or even Kuro-chan!)

Mahiru envisions it now. The Argentine tango's embrace has elements that are both open and close. But the steps they practiced in class last week in particular…

Wrapping her leg around her partner. The fast pace of the music directing their movements. Letting her weight fly in the air, trusting her partner's strength to keep her from falling (and failing, in most of Karen's cases). The intimacy…

(TOO CLOSE!)

"Tsuyuzaki-san."

Mahiru whirls around. Maya stands before her, her hand held out again.

"Shall we dance?"

Mahiru stares at the offered hand. Is it too late to back out?

She places her hand in the warmth of her partner's. They stand chest to chest together. Mahiru is only slightly shorter than Maya, but the close proximity has her tilting her head up to meet Maya's gaze.

(Yes, it's too late now.)

Her blood pulses. There's a slight offset in her heartbeat. Or rather, Mahiru recognizes that a second heart rate is rapidly beating alongside hers.

The music begins.

Mahiru is reminded of who Tendou Maya is.

Maya's lead is spectacular. Even when Mahiru stumbles, Maya doesn't allow her to fall. Despite the quick pace of the tango, she easily compensates for any missteps by pulling Mahiru into the correct stance. It isn't that Maya is naturally fit to take the lead; she integrates _herself _into dance as a whole.

But a dance is not complete with only the lead.

"Do not be afraid to press closer to your partner," Maya says. "The further distance you are, the less coordinated you will be in this part of the dance."

"Yes!"

Mahiru is no Tendou Maya or Kagura Hikari, or even a Saijou Claudine or Daiba Nana. But she's still a stage girl. And right now, _she _is Tendou Maya's partner.

A dance must integrate the movements of the follower.

With every step Maya takes forward, Mahiru hooks her leg around Maya's forward thigh between her legs, then steps back to match Maya's advance. Quick movements- one, two, three, four- their timing must be in synch.

The last time Mahiru practiced these steps with Karen, they had ended up as a tangled mess of limbs on the ground. One of them had moved too fast, the other too slow. To prevent that from happening, Mahiru usually has to keep her eyes on her legs.

But Maya isn't Karen. She matches Mahiru's pace. Or rather, Mahiru steadies herself to meet Maya in the middle. There's no need to keep her eyes on her legs.

"Keep your gaze on your partner, Tsuyuzaki-san." Maya smiles- no, grins. "Or is there a reason for you not to trust my lead?"

"O-Of course not!" Mahiru briefly falters, but they don't fall. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Focusing too much on your movements may hinder it more than simply letting your body follow the flow," Maya says. She circles them around, starting a new sequence of movements. "You are a talented performer, Tsuyuzaki-san. Do not forget that."

"Ah… right."

"In fact, I would say your radiance is rather unique."

"Eh?"

It seems Maya is talking more to herself than to Mahiru. Maya's gaze remains connected to Mahiru, but Mahiru wonders if she's seeing further than just the surface.

They continue with their practice. The rhythm becomes easy enough to follow that Mahiru's mind starts to wander. Her missteps don't disappear altogether, but she finds it's not difficult to recover from them. Mahiru attributes it to Maya's own skill at first, but realizes it's because she herself is becoming _used _to the rhythm.

"Tendou-san, what kind of radiance do you admire?" Mahiru finds herself asking.

"One that shines above adversary, renewing its light even after becoming dim. One that struggles to overcome even the brightest of stars."

"That sounds like Kuro-chan and Hikari-chan," Mahiru remarks.

"That is true. But we have all encountered trials, though they differ. You yourself have reached an epiphany last year after the Auditions, have you not?"

"I-"

Maya lifts Mahiru around her. It all happens so fast that Mahiru's heart doesn't even get the chance to race faster. She's back on the ground and renewing her steps before her train of thought runs off course.

"Tsuyuzaki-san, how do you view radiance?"

The question is phrased rather strange, as if Maya is asking about something related to the occult. But Mahiru has an answer to that.

"Like… glittering confetti, if I had to name it. Each one is like square-shaped fragments of a mirror, reflecting light that's almost too dazzling to stare at. Is that how you see it?"

"Ah, that is an interesting way to describe it. I view it more as a fire within the heart. The greater the radiance, the brighter those embers burn."

Another lift, another smooth transition. It gives Mahiru a few seconds to think.

A burning flame originating from the heart. Mahiru finds that imagery rather fitting for Tendou Maya.

"And you, Tsuyuzaki-san, your radiance shines brighter now than ever before. I find it dazzling."

(Eh-?)

This time, Mahiru does trip. But instead of falling, Maya plants her foot and rotates Mahiru's angle, dipping her own body to facilitate the sudden movement. Mahiru utilizes her momentum to swing around Maya's leg by stepping down on her falling leg and raising her other behind her in a hook. The swing continues until Maya is back upright and ends Mahiru's movements in a dip.

Their heavy breaths ghost over each other's lips. The close position and what Maya had said to trip her up burn its way up from her neck all the way to her hairline.

"S-Sorry! I was surprised!"

Maya tilts her head. "About?"

"What you said! My radiance!" Mahiru bites her lip and looks away. "Is it really that bright?"

Maya pulls them both upright. She leads them over to their belongings. "We have all overcome our own individual challenges. The changes are unique, each brilliant in its own way. To me, the struggle to surmount one's own limitations is a beauty of its own. Overcoming your own self doubt, your determination inspires me as well."

"Mine?"

"I have never needlessly compared myself to others. The path to Position Zero requires more than simply being better than everyone else. It's a self improvement. And oftentimes, the hardest obstacles are our own fears."

Maya leans down and picks up the bag of chocolates. Once again, she offers Mahiru the her long contemplated conclusion over the past month.

"You remind me that the most worthy rivals are ourselves. This is the answer I have reached."

Mahiru tentatively takes the bag of chocolates. The little Suzdal Cats do look appetizing, if a little deformed.

She hadn't expected Maya to actually return her feelings. When she had listened to Nana and gathered the courage to confess, she was doing it more for her own sanity than to gain anything in return. So having Suzdal Cat chocolates offered to her and sharing a breathtaking intimate dance a month later is too much.

"You're really giving these to me?"

Maya raises an eyebrow. "I doubt Kagura-san will want them. She didn't seem happy when describing the design at all. Though, I wouldn't mind eating them myself."

Mahiru giggles. "Hikari-chan only eats Mr. White themed sweets."

"I recall Daiba-san baking a large, white cake during Kagura-san's birthday. I considered doing the same, but Daiba-san insisted on cookies. She explained that they require less preparation and baking time."

"Do you like cooking, Tendou-san?"

Maya hums. "Not in particular. The cookies were my first attempt at making food on my own. The experience was enjoyable, but I have to say I prefer saving the taste of food rather than the labors put into making it."

Mahiru takes a deep breath. She's going to say it. This is her best chance. There won't be another opportunity after their final year.

"Th-Then, how would you like to visit my family's place during spring break? My grandma and I always prepare a huge feast when I go home for the break."

For the first time that night - or any time that Mahiru remembers - Maya is at a complete loss for words. She doesn't look horrified or against the idea, just completely shocked that the offer was made at all. Her jaw even comes close to unhinging. Just barely.

Mahiru's mind plows on through overdrive. She's said it now. There's no taking it back. "There's the potatoes that my family always sends me, but also a few other dishes if there are any requests."

"Will there be baumkuchen?"

"Hm… I've never made it for my family, but I've been practicing with Banana-chan to give to you-" Mahiru snaps her mouth shut.

Maya's surprise melts away into a relaxed smile. "I would need to speak to my parents, but I would love to join your family over the spring holidays."

(Wh…)

"Really?!"

_CRASH_.

The two spin around. Piling in from the entrance to the room are seven nosy stage girls who don't even have the gall to be embarrassed.

Despite being crushed at the bottom of the pile, Nana flashes them a thumbs up. "Nice, Mahiru-chan!"

Karen pushes up from the pile, inadvertently driving Hikari down. "Mahiru-chan, how mean! You haven't even brought _me _to visit your family!"

"K-Karen, I can't breathe," Hikari chokes out.

"That's right! Stop crushing my lungs!" Claudine shouts.

"Chest… hurts," Junna grunts.

"How bold of you, Mahiru-han," Kaoruko teases. "To think you'd invite Tendou-han over to your home so soon. I underestimated you. Did our discussion in the bath-"

"Discussion? Ah, do you often have interesting conversations with Hanayagi-san as well?" Maya asks.

Something in the side of Mahiru's head pops.

"K-Kaoruko-chaaaaaaan!"

"Oi Kaoruko, what did I tell you about messing with Mahiru?" Futaba groans. "And get off already! Karen's not comfortable at all!"

Mahiru sighs in defeat. "Yes, there will be baumkuchen. Is there anything else you'd like, Tendou-san?"

"None that comes to mind. I look forward to whatever you have planned, Tsuyuzaki-san. Ah!" Maya beams. "My first name is fine. It is the least I can offer for inviting me to your home with the anticipation of enjoying your cooking."

The entire room falls silent.

Then, Mahiru, and the pile by the door, screams.

Mahiru might have also turned as red as a tomato. But that seems to be the norm now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The best way to earn first name basis with Maya is to make her food.

I just realized. Why didn't I have Mahiru make a baumkuchen for Valentine's?! Well that'd be a little obvious wouldn't it? Though in all honesty, I forgot about it haha.

Anyway, the Suzdal Cat cookies require frosting and somehow Maya managed to make a batch of cookies in under 4 hours despite never making them before. Sasuga Banana's instructions.

This is meant mainly as a continuation of the Valentine's Day confession. Can't leave Mahiru hanging, right?

As always, please leave a comment if you have something to say :] I'm actually really worried that these two are OOC. For some reason even my grasp on Maya's character seems to be slipping nowadays. I blame writer's block.

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

According to Wikipedia (I know, horrible source), the lyrics for Argentine tango music are often marked by nostalgia, sadness, and laments for lost love. Good thing I have no intentions of making this pairing angsty XD

As someone with zero experience dancing, I watched and rewatched two videos for reference. Links are:

youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=k6_cg2LNc-g

youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=J9tMek7T7HU


End file.
